The Birth of AnnaBlackrose
by Tracker78
Summary: Takes place after Body Switch  written by Wherever Girl . Kasandra and Fangface's baby is born.


"Birth of Anna/Blackrose"

Two weeks after the birth of Kiff…

Everything has pretty much gone back to normal, the three authors are working for Ruby Spears Productions as they are putting their ideas to work in creating new episodes for their favorite tv show. The original characters are busy with rehearsals while their OCs are in the waiting room.

Kassy is sitting on the couch reading a book, her right hand rested on her now fully developed pregnant tummy, when she suddenly gasps in pain.

Brielle, who is busy feeding Kiff, notices the pained expression on Kassy's face, "Kassy, is something wrong?" she asks.

"I…I think my water just broke, and when Fangsy is busy rehearsing." Kasandra states as a strong contraction wracks her body.

Brielle turns to Kite, "Go get your dad, quickly." She orders as she places Kiff into his portable crib, and helps Kassy down to the floor.

Kite nods and rushes off towards the studio doors to retrieve Fangface.

Meanwhile, Brielle has Kassy lay down as she quickly gets one of Kiff's blankets and supports her head, "Don't worry, Kass, Kite will get Fangface for you." She says soothingly.

"I hope he hurries, this baby is coming quickly." Kassy states as she breathes through a stronger contraction.

Seconds later, Fangface comes running in, and instantly kneels at his wife's side, "(Grr) Kassy, is it true, our baby is coming?" he asks with a concerned look on his face.

Kassy nods, "Yeah, babe, she's coming." She replies and gasps in pain.

Fangface takes her left hand in his and rubs the back of it comfortingly, "You've been through this before, Kass, (grr) breath." He states and tries to comfort her through the contractions, and looks at Pugsy, "(Grr) Pugs, can you get my aunt Sarah, please?" he asks.

Pugsy nods, "Sure thing, buddy, I'll fetchify her." He replies and rushes off to find Sarah.

Kim, Biff, and the others can only stand by helplessly as Kassy' s contractions get closer together.

Sarah arrives momentarily, she notices her nephew kneeling at his wife's side, "How far apart are the contractions?" she asks.

"A few minutes at the most." Brielle replies as she holds Kassy's other hand.

Tracker runs in, "Did I hear right, Kassy's having the baby?" she asks excitedly.

Fangface nods at the co authoress, "(Grr) Yeah she is." He replies and turns back to his wife, he lowers his head down, and kisses her forehead, "You're doing great, Kass." He states encouragingly.

Sarah examines her, "Everyone, but Brielle and Fangface, need to leave, this baby is coming right now." She says.

Kite ushers everyone out into the lobby, where they wait for word on the newest arrival.

"Okay, Kassy, give me one strong push, and this little darling will be here." Sarah instructs.

Kassy nods as Fangface moves closer and supports her neck and shoulders with his arm, she groans in pain, and bears down in order to push their baby out.

With one strong movement, the baby slides out into Sarah's waiting hands, and a loud yowl is heard, "Congratulations, it's a girl." Sarah states and hands the newborn to her parents.

Kassy carefully holds the small bundle, "Oh Fangsy, isn't she beautiful?" she asks.

Fangface smiles proudly, "(Grr) Yeah, yeah, just like her mom." He replies and smiles lovingly at his wife.

"Brielle, come on, we'll go inform the others and allow them sometime alone with their baby." Sarah says as she gets to her feet and heads out with Brielle at her side.

"What should we name her?" Kassy asks.

"It's up to you, Kass, whatever name feels right to you." Fangface replies.

Kassy thinks a moment, "How about Lily Anna?" she asks.

Fangface smiles, "Named her for your mom (grr)?' he asks.

"Yeah, I think Mom would be proud." Kassy replies.

"Then her name is perfect (grr) perfect." Fangface replies and kisses his wife lovingly on the forehead.

"We'll call her Anna for short." Kassy says and looks down at her baby daughter lovingly.

Fangsy nods in agreement, "Our little Anna, nothing will ever harm you (grr) never ever." He says.

"That's right, Mommy and Daddy, and your aunts, uncles, and cousins will protect you always." Kassy adds firmly.

Little Anna looks up at her mom and dad, then glances out the window nearby, instantly spotting the full moon, and Kassy notices the look on her daughter's face, "Fangsy, look." She says as Anna spins in her arms and turns into a red furred werepup with black markings.

Fangsy grins brightly, "She's a werewolf like us (grr) us." He states happily, "Oo, oo, can I name her wolf form, please?" he adds.

"Of course, hun." Kassy replies and hands the baby werewolf to Fangface.

He notices a small blackrose shaped birthmark on her left leg, "(Grr) My daughter, your name is Blackrose." He says.

"Blackrose?" Kassy asks out of curiosity.

"Yep (grr) see she has a birthmark on her leg in the shape of a black rose." Fangface replies and shows the mark to his wife.

Kassy nods, "Perfect, Blackrose it is then, Lily Anna Blackrose Fangsworth, has a beautiful ring to it." She replies.

The others soon rejoin them, Kite notices the small werewolf in Fangface's arm, "A new werewolf to our family, huh Dad?" he asks.

Fangface looks up at his adopted son, "You want to meet your little sister, Kite?" he asks.

Kite nods eagerly and gently takes the small bundle from his dad's arms, "Aww, she's so beautiful and perfect." He states as Kim comes over and pets the small werewolf, who wags her tail in joy.

Fangface picks Kassy up off of the floor, and settles her on the couch where she can be more comfortable, and able to watch the rest of their family.

Pugsy notices Blackrose, "Another werewolf, huh?" he asks as he sits down next to Kassy.

"Another tormentor for you, Pugs." Kassy states playfully.

Fangface chuckles and sits down next to his wife, "(Grr) And I'll teach her to chase after you specifically." He says as he looks at his best friend.

Pugs sticks his tongue out at the older werewolf, "We'll see about that." He replies.

Everyone gets a chance to hold and coo at the baby, until she begins to fuss a little, "I think she might be sleepy, Kassy." Brielle states as she hands the baby over to her mom.

"yeah, I think all of us could use some rest." Kassy states as she gets to her feet, with some help from her husband.

Everybody retires to their apartments, however, unknown to the rest of the team Vincent Fondane watches them. "A new Fangsworth werewolf and she'll be mine eventually." He comments and walks off into the shadows.

The End?


End file.
